


If There's Something Weird...

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been moving around in Adam's apartment, so naturally, his first thought is to call a ghostbusting service. He's not expecting the one who turns up to be so cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There's Something Weird...

"So there's really nothing?" Adam hovers anxiously behind the (seriously cute) (also tiny) man in the boiler suit, trying to see over his shoulder at the screen of the gadget he's holding. "I mean, there's been stuff moving around, nothing's where I left it..."

"Nothing supernatural." The guy looks up, eyebrows rising when he sees how close Adam is. "Seriously, there's no electromagnetic activity, no signs of ectoplasm... nothing here to worry about, sir."

Adam tells his cock that the pretty brown eyes and the sir really aren't anything to get excited about right now, and tries to draw back. It's polite, really. "It's worst in the bedroom."

The ghostbuster sighs, slotting the machine back into his belt. "Overnight, or during the day?"

"I..." Adam pauses. "I don't know? I mean, I know stuff moves, but I'm not sure when it moves, I've never seen it move, it's just not where I expect it to be."

The ghostbuster - Kris, his suit says, embroidered on his right pec, right where Adam's trying not to want to pull those buttons apart and find out what's under the suit - pushes hands into his pockets, tilting his head back to look up at Adam, baring his throat in a seriously distracting way. "Well, I guess we can mount a vigil, monitor activity... The thing is, it's not always picked up on remote cameras."

"So...?" Adam prompts. "I mean, money's not a problem, I can pay, I just need it to stop."

"So we'd need to put someone on site," Kris says reluctantly. "This time of year, though, we're pretty busy, we couldn't get more than one person, doesn't sound like it's anything big enough to need more than one anyway."

"One's great," Adam says with relief. "Ah, that one, would that be you?"

"Probably." Kris rocks back on his heels, lower lip drawing through his teeth as he obviously thinks about it and that is _unfairly_ tempting. "Okay, so, 24 hours monitoring, starting from now, we can get a report back to you..."

Adam nods. "So, you're gonna be here overnight."

"Looks like." Kris offers a crooked smile. "Don't worry, your virtue's safe, we can get references..."

"Oh, honey," Adam says, amused. "I thought you knew. I don't have any virtue."

Kris pulls his right hand from his pocket, displaying a small taser and a tighter smile. "And I can defend my own."

Well. There goes that thought.

***

The thing is, Adam usually sleeps naked. And alone, since Brad left. He totally gets why Kris needs to be in his bedroom, it's where most things move about, usually his make-up or jewelry. It's just... Kris is actually all kinds of hot and it's been a while so Kris is seriously tempting and naked would mean there's no way to hide that. 

Instead, Adam hides. He hides in the bathroom taking a long shower, he hides in there to actually put on some shorts to sleep in, he hides in there to dry his hair and when he comes out, he's hiding his body in a robe because it's one thing not being able to stop himself getting a hard-on when Kris moves in certain ways, and it's another thing letting Kris _see_ that. Besides, Kris is there to keep him safe and that's just another level of hot.

He keeps the robe on until he's under the covers, wriggling out of it and curling up on his side to look at Kris. Just too far away to touch, but still close, sitting in a chair, looking relaxed, gadgets resting on his knees. Relaxed, competent, still in that boiler suit ... and with that taser. 

Adam sighs, settles his right hand under his pillow, and uses his left to be sure the covers aren't too close over his cock. "Are you sure I can't get you anything? Coffee or something? I mean, you're gonna be awake all night..."

"I'm used to it," Kris assures him, and Adam experiences an entirely unreasonable stab of jealousy, thinking about Kris doing this for other people. "Coffee just makes me want to pee, and it's better not to leave the room."

"Right..." Adam processes that for a moment. All night without peeing is fine if he's sleeping, but otherwise... "So, you know, if you need to go, just wake me up to watch or something? I don't want you giving yourself kidney stones or something."

Or - much less pleasant thought - maybe the suit's fitted with something so Kris doesn't have to use a bathroom to pee. 

"If I need to, I will," Kris promises. "Now go to sleep. I can't tell if you're sleepwalking or projecting if you don't go to sleep."

"Sleepwalking?" Adam stares.

Kris shrugs. "Look, man, there's no sign of supernatural activity. Stuff's moving around, and I guess you already got your doctor to check your memory, so that's the next possibility. Unless you're telekinetic and moving it around while you're unconscious."

Adam's not sure if sleepwalking or telekinetic sounds weirder. "You think I'm doing this?"

"It's one of the things we're ruling out." Kris gives him an easy smile. "So, go to sleep, and we'll find out."

Neither of the possibilities is conducive to sleep. Adam stares for a moment more, then closes his eyes and very pointedly rolls over, turning his back to Kris.

***

Sleep doesn't come easy. For one thing, Adam's brain is running around the possibilities of sleepwalking or telekinetic...ism, or whatever it's called. For another, there's someone else in his bedroom, and that someone's a hot guy and not naked and in bed with him. 

He's got no idea how long he's been lying there trying to sleep. He's stayed still, he's tried breathing exercises, he's tried visualization, he's been doing relaxation exercises, he's tried meditation, but sleep stubbornly refuses to come. It's not Kris. Kris is so quiet that Adam's only aware he's still there because every now and again, one of the gadgets gives a faint beep. Or Adam breaks enough to turn his head and sneak a quick glance back over his shoulder through the dim light. Kris is always still there, always sitting in the chair, always with his eyes open - and always catches Adam looking, which is easily enough to have Adam turning his head quickly back towards the wall and another attempt at sleep. 

It's well after midnight. It's still dark, though that doesn't mean much in LA, with the number of streetlights out there. Adam's phone (under the covers) tells him that it's 3:17, so it's well before dawn, and he's about ready to give up, sighing and rolling onto his back when he finally hears Kris move. A faint creak from the chair, a faint rustle of fabric...

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Adam asks, voice sleepy even if his brain isn't. 

Kris hushes him instantly, a quiet hiss, one hand lifted. "Don't move. Just... listen."

Adam listens. At first, he can't hear anything except for the usual nighttime sounds of his apartment building, but then... there. He holds his breath, only stopping when he realizes that it just makes his heartbeat louder instead, and listens intently to the sound of someone unlocking his apartment door and stumbling through the living room, muffled with curses. 

"Mother _fucker_ ," the someone says, pushes the bedroom door open, sighs dramatically, and collapses onto the stool in front of Adam's dressing table. 

"Brad?" Adam says incredulously, sitting up, and flicks on his bedside lamp. 

The figure on the stool swivels around, eyes squeezed closed against the brightness, holds a hand up, then drops his head into his other hand. "Shit. _Shit_. Oh, God, you moved your eye make-up remover again, bitch."

Kris makes a sound that sounds suspiciously like stifled laughter. "So, this is when I go to the bathroom."

"You've got someone else in here already?" Brad asks, lifting his head.

Fuck my life, Adam thinks despairingly.

***

After Adam's shepherded Brad firmly out of his apartment and retrieved the key he didn't know Brad had kept, pushed Brad into a cab and made sure the driver knew the address to deliver him to, called Cassidy and warned him to expect Brad, and made his way back up the stairs (because of course the elevator's out), he stops in his living room to take a deep breath. 

"I told you it was nothing supernatural," Kris says, sounding way too alert for four in the morning. 

"Yeah." It's kind of a relief. It's kind of deeply embarrassing that Adam's apparently called in a ghost detecting service to deal with an ex who never gave his key back, but it's kind of a relief. "I mean, yeah. Thanks."

"All part of the service," Kris says cheerfully. "You happy to say that's the likely cause or do you want me to keep up the rest of the vigil?"

Kris is sounding way too chirpy for someone who Adam _knows_ hasn't slept since at least midday the previous day. He rubs a hand over his eyes, tilts his head, and looks at Kris. "Okay, what did you take?"

"NoDoz." Kris grins. "I'm not gonna sleep until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Adam pauses thoughtfully. "But we're done with the whole supernatural vigil thing, right?"

"You're the client," Kris says. "If you say we're done, we're done. I can just pack up and head off."

So not where Adam's going. "If we're done with the vigil, does that mean no more taser?"

Kris stops, grin fading into uncertainty. "You mean...?"

Oh, yeah, he definitely means. "Invoice me," Adam says briskly. "C'mon, invoice me right now. I'm gonna make coffee, you do the paperwork, I pay you, no more professional relationship, right?"

"Uh," Kris rallies. "We offer a follow on service..."

"Don't need it." Adam shakes his head. "Invoice me. I mean it. Right now. Invoice the fuck out of me, honey."

***

Kris is quicker with the paperwork than Adam is with the coffee, but whatever, Adam's planning on needing that coffee. He signs the invoice, writes the check, seals the envelope and tucks it into Kris's bag while the filter's still dripping through, then backs into the kitchen to collect his coffee, taking Kris with him. "So. No ghosts. And you were planning to be here all night anyway, so you don't have any other work planned, right?"

"Right," Kris agrees slowly. "What...?"

Adam picks up his coffee, rests his free hand on Kris's shoulder, and kisses him.

Long minutes later, he finally remembers he's still holding his coffee. "So... you didn't tase me."

Kris licks his lips, blinks, and nods. "You'd have spilled your coffee."

Adam takes a sip, watching Kris over his mug, puts it down, and offers that hand to Kris. "No coffee. So... are you gonna tase me now?"

Kris takes Adam's hand, looks at it, looks up at Adam, then reaches up with his free hand to tug Adam down into a kiss that Adam's more than happy to go back to. He sighs content and satisfaction, moves the hand from Kris's shoulder to pull him in close, and focuses in. Warmth, bitter edge from the coffee, and wow, Kris is good at kissing. There's a slightly frenetic edge which Adam suspects comes from the pills, but there are other possibilities here as well, possibilities that Adam's happily entertaining as he deepens the kiss, slides his hand down Kris's back, and wishes that the boiler suit fit closer.

This time when he pulls back (both to catch his breath and to look at Kris's face), Kris pulls the taser from his pocket, looks at it, nods, then puts it down on the counter next to Adam's coffee. 

"So..." Adam lets his smile spread, warm and inviting, awareness thrumming through him that's a lot more about the kiss than that single mouthful of coffee. "Gonna watch over me the rest of the night?"

Kris's answering grin is slow, dirty, and everything Adam's been hoping for.


End file.
